Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel
by Crazy Sonicz
Summary: Sonic is Ross and Sally is rachel and they have friends and stuff happens inrhe storie tat will blow your faces off1 This is love this is life this is fwiends.
1. Chapter 1: The one with the

Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel Chapter 1: Life for Sonic and Sally

The stars lit up the night sky nicely. Rachel (WHO IS SALLY!1) was sitting out on the balcony of her and Monicas (WHO IS CREAM!1!) apparetment. Big (WHO IS CHANDLER!) Is just chilling inside watching TV. As he was watching the tele he had a beer in his hand because he had a hard day and he just wanted to relax. When Vector (WHO IS JOEY) comes into the room and yells How you doing and imediately leaves teh room. Sally (WHO is rachel) looks insid from the window in wonder and sighed. Shadow (WHO IS PHOEBE1) yelled at Sally (WHO IS RACHEL!), "Don't move dang it I'm trying to draw you sitting there!"

Oh Shadow (WHO IS PHOBE) I sure wish Sonic would recognize me Sally (WHO IS RACHEL SAID) Shadow (WHO IS PHOBE) giggled. Big (WHO IS CHANDLER!0 yeled "could you be any louder? I'm watching TV over here.' Monica (WHO IS CREAM) walked in to the living room out of her bedroom and looked at every body sleeply.

*Sonic (WHO IS ROSS)*

Mean while Sonic (WHO IS ROSS) was walking down to the coffee house for some coffee. when he walked in it smelled awesomly of coffee beans. He walked over to the counter and Gunther (WHO IS TAILS) turned and looked at him with no expression. "I hate all of you for making me do this shit!" Tails (WHO IS GUNTHER) says.

Ross (WHO IS SONIC) got confuised and sctatched the back of his head. 'you sure are crancky today Gunther. Cna I get a cup of coffee?"

Tails (Who is Gunther) grumbles "...Sure what do you want?"

"I wood like-" but before Sonic (WHO is Ross) could finish his sentance he heard "OH MY GOD!"

Sonic (WHO IS ROSS) turs and sees Janice (WHO IS ROuge) looking at him in shock.

Sonic (WHO IS ROSS) mentally thinks 'Oh goddness no."

Well Ross its been so long since the last time I've seen you, Rouge (WHO IS JANICE) said slyly.

So what's Big (WHO IS CHANDLER) been up to? Rouge (WHO IS JANICE) says. Drinking. Sonic (WHO IS ROSS) says.

Gunther (Who is Tails) angerly tapped his finger on the counter waiting for Sonic (WHO IS ROSS) to take his coffee. "Take your fucking coffe dipshit!" Tails (WHO IS GUNTHER) said.

Jumping about 1 foot in the air in surprise Sonic (WHO IS ROSS) quickly tured aournd and hastely took the coffee from Tails (Who is Gunther). He quickly appoligized about ten times, I'm sorry! Sonic (who is ross) said to Tails (Who is Gunther).

Tails (Who is Gunther) rolled his eyes and went back to work. Rouge (WHO IS JANICE) raised an eye brow at the oddness of Tails's (Who is Gunther) behavoir. Wats wrong with him? asked Rouge (WHO IS JANICE). Sonic (WHO IS ROSS) shrugged, I dunno he's just moody I guss.

Rouge (WHO IS JANIS) Obnoxiously giggles for what feels like 10 minutes...Tails (WHO IS GUNTHER) loses it and grabs the gun he keeps under the counter and shoots Rouge (WHO IS JANIS) with it!

TO BE CONTINUED?...


	2. Chapter 2: The one with the

Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel Chapter 2: Sally's new Job

Sally (Who is Rachel) walked into the super market to buy some milk when she saw Vector

(Who is Joey) hitting on the lady cashier. But then realized she needed to buy some milk and walked to the milk aisle to get some milk. She opened the cold cabinet to get the milk and went to the cash register and saw Vector (Who is Joey) get slapped in the face by the person running the cash register. Sally (Who is Rachel) then realized she didn't have any money on her. "Oh shoot." hissed Sally (Who is Rachel) "now wat am i going to doo?"

Vector (Who is Joey) looked at Sally (Who is Rachel) and said How you doin? Sally (Who is Rachel) asked Vector (Who is Joey) If she could borrow some money. Vector (Who is Joey) reached intoo his poket and showed Sally (Who is Rachel) he had rings in him poket butt no money. Ahh darn it! Said Sally (Who Is Rachel) how am I going to pay for this milk?

I cna help u said a voice behind Sally.

GasP said Sally (Who Is Rachel) who turned around to see Silver (Who is Ursula), Shadows twin sister. Silver (Who Is Ursula) what are you doing here said Sally (Who is Rachel) said.

Oh dont worrie aboot that so you need money right? Silver (Who is Ursula) asked.

Vector (Who is Joey) smiled and went oer to Ursula (Who is Silver) and said, How you doin?

Knuckles laughed (Who Is The Audience)

Silver (Who is Ursula) lifted Vector (Who is Joey) wih his telecinessis and threw him out the nearest window.

Now with that problem out of the way Sally (WHO IS RACHel) said. You can give me money Silver? (WHO IS URSULA).

Silver (WHO IS URSULA!1) smiled evily. Sure, but only if you work for me. Silver (wHO Is UrsULA) said.

"Oh geeze said Sally (WHO IS RACHEL) What kind of place do you work?

You'll see Sally (WHO is rachel). You'll see. Silver (who Is URSULA) sad hading over five buks to Sally (whho is Rachel).

*Gasps* Sally said (who is Rachel) .

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3


	3. Chapter 3:The one with the

Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel Chapter 3: Vector and Big run from Rouge

While Sally (Who is RACHEL!) was getting a new job to work for Silver (Who is Ursula), Big (Who is Chandler) was at the coffee house.

Tails (Who is Gunther) sighed in dismay. He glared at Big (WHO IS CHANDLER1) from the counter as he pulled out the chocolate muffin Big (Who is Chandler) ordered. Big (Who is chandler) took the muffin from Tails (Who is Gunther) hands. "Thnk ouu Tails. Big (who is chandler) said as he turnd around and went to the couch in the pplace.

Tails (Who is Gunther) said nothing as Big (Who is Chandler) walked away. As soon as Tails (Who is Gunther) was sure Big (WHO IS CHANDLER) couldn't hear him he muttered, "Jackass..."

Meanwhile Sally (WHO IS RACHEL) is talking business with Silver (WHO IS URSULA).

Silver (who is URSULA) staired at sally for about 2 minuts.

Sally (Who is Rachel) said what are you staring at!?

Sally (who is rachel) was then fired...

Back with teh coffeee housee...

Vector (WHO isJoey1) sat on the couch eatting muffin he stole cause Tails (Who is Gunther) was not their. Knuckles (Who is the audienced) laughed which leered attention towards Vector (Who is Joey). Just then Big (who is chandler) ran into the coffe housee. "JOEY! JOEY!" BIg (Who is CHANDLER) screamed.

Vector (Who Is Joey) shoved a scone into Big's (who is chandler) nose. Big (WHO IS CHANDLER) shouted in pain! Ow my nose! Why did you do that you dick!

Vector 9who is Joey) said To shut you up.

Tails (Who is Gunther) merges into the room. "What the hell is going on here?!" Tails (Who is Gunther) moves closer to the counter and realizes that the muffins are gone...

He suddenly hears Rouge's (Who is Janice) laugh in the distance.

*To Be Continued In Chapter 4*

Chapter 4 - Accidental nightmare. COMING SOON...

This time no one is safe. Sonic any last words?

Sonic (Who is Ross): Pivot! Pivot! PIVOT! PIVOT!

Big (Who is Chandler): Shut up!

Tails (Who is Gunther): Get me out of here... -_-


	4. Chapter 4The one with the

Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel chapter 4: Accidental Nightmare

Cream (who is Monica) was stiing at a park bench. She wsa looking aroynd in frea. It was dark and quiet thta evening. When sudenly a bird appeared Cream (Who is Monica) fainted...

Shadow (who is PHOEBE) laughed when he walked by. The birds began to attacking Shadow (Who is Phobe). Then one of the birds flew off with Shadow's (WHO IS phoebe) purse. Shadow (Who is Phoebe) then cried as he ran from the birds.

Cream (Who is Monica) was still knocked out when sudenly! "Gasp!" she woke up.

Cream (who is Monica) sat up on her bed and saw that Shadow (who is phoebe) was sleeping there. She slowly began nibbiling on Shadows (who is phoebe) toes.

To Be Continued in Chapter 5...


	5. Chapter 5: The one with the

Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel Chapter 5 - The gang plays poker

Sonic (Who is Ross) was sitting at the table of Sally's (WHO IS RACHEL) and Cream's (who is monica) appartment with Shadow (Who is Phobe). "Why are my toes wet?" Shadow (Who is Phoebe) suddenly asked.  
'Shut up!' SONIC (who is ross) yelled.

Sonic (Who is Ross) was concentrating at his handful of cards.

Knuckles (who is The Audience) laughed.

"I said shut up!" Sonic (who is **ROSS**) screamed and kicked Shadow (Who is Phoebe) under the table.

"Ow...!" muttered Phoebe (Who is Shadow).

Sonic (Who is Ross) looked at his hand of cards again. It was a 5, a King, a 2, a gift card to Wendys, and a Kuriboh. "Hmm..." Ross (Who is Sonic) sighed.

"These cards are useless!" he shouted as he threw his cards into the air.

In the distance they heard "Its no use!"

"Hi Silver (Who is Ursula)!" Shadow (Who is Phoebe) yelled as he put down his cards that were 4 queens.

"Can I get up now?" Vector (Who is Joey) asked as he was the table Sonic (Who is Ross) and Shadow (Who is Phoebe) played on.

Yeah I guess... We should have asked Big to be the table Sonic (Who is Ross) said. As Silver (who is Ursula) was about to come in Sally (who is Rachel) stopped her.

Sally (Who IS Rachel) glared at Silver (who is Ursula). "Can I hep you?" Silver (whoisUrsula) asked.

Sally (Who is Rachel) took a deep breath and said... "How do I get Sonic (Who is Ross) to notice me?"

I'm right here you know!? Sonic (who is Ross) said.

*gasps* Sally (who is Rachel) said and ran out of the room.

'Where the FUK did all the cheese go!' Cream (Who is Monica) screamed.

"I think BiG had it..." Vector (Who is Joey) said laying on the floor as Shadow's (Who is Phoebe) foot rest.

The group heard an annoying laugh in the distance "Eh heh heh hehhhhhhhh"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6: The one with the

Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel Chapter 6: The First Kiss

Big (WHO IS CHANDLER!) was playing hopscotch in his apartment. Cream (who is Monica) was eating cheese from teh floor becuz she was hungery. When suddenly Sally (Who is Rachel) climbed into the apartmint from the open  
window

Oh my god!, Rouge (WhO iS jAnIs) said before leaving the room.

Knuckles (who is THE AUDIENCE) laughed

WAT was that?, Cream (who is monica) said.

I dont no. Sally (WHO is Rachel) said.

Ross (who is sonic) ran into the room because he was being chased by shadow (who is phobe) Im sory I hit your eye phobe (woh is SHADOW)! Sonic (Who is ross) Yelled.

I dont car about that! You messed up my hair!1! Shadow (WHO is PHOBE) screamed.

Your hair is always messy.

Oh yeah..., Shadow (who IS PHOBE) then tripped Big (Who is Chandler).

Why did you trip me and not Sonic!? (Who is Ross) said Big (Who is Chandler)

As Shadow (Who is Phobe) was about to anser, Rouge (Who is Janis) came back and sad, "Oh Chandler~

Big (Who is Chandler) gulped.

TO BE continued?...


	7. Chapter 7: The one with the

Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel Chapter 7 - There's Something About Sally (Who is Rachel)

The gang where at the coffe house when suddenly Sally spoke up and said 'I have to pee!'

then ran off hitting the muffins on the way.

Big (Who is Chandler) shrugged as he reached out to grab a muffin but they  
were suddenly gone. Chandler (WHO IS BIG) began to cry. Shadow (Who is PHEOBE!) quietly

made sure they were all in his purse. Shadow (who is pheobe) laughed and sipped his

coffee. Sonic (Who is Ross) snezed.

Sally (who is Rachel) had made a deal with Ursula (who IS Silver) to get her job back all  
she needed were these donuts. Rachel (Who is Sally) was hidden behind bushes watching

Tails (Who is Gunther) pick up a box of donuts. Sally (Who is Rachel) tackled Tails (Who

is Gunther) and ran off with the box of donuts. Gunther (Who is Tails) yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Vector (who is joey) walked over and said 'how you doin'?' and left.

"Great now I don't have donuts. How can this day get worse?" Said Tails (Who is Gunther).

Suddenly a safe fell from the sky and landed stright on Tails (who is Gunther).

The Audience (Who is Knuckles) laughed.

Ross (Who is Sonic!) gasped.

Big (Who IS chandler) was still crying.

Shadow (Who is Pheobe) giggled.

Monica (Who is CREAM1) was too busy drinking her coffie too notice.

Then Ben (Who isEggman ) Ross' (Who isSonic) son came in the coffe house with his

mother Carol (Who is Chaos). What are you two during here? Said Sonic (Who is Ross)

Chaos (Who is Carol) glared at Sonic (Who is Ross). He whispered to Eggman (Who is BEN)

something. Eggman (who is Ben) smiled and ran over to the crying Big (Who is Chandler).

He then hit him and giggled. Carol (Who is Chaos) said, "Leaving him with you." then she

hopped over to the bathroom and went down the drain.

Oh no! How can this day get possibly any worse!? Said Sonic.

Just then Rouge (Who is Janis) comes in the coffee house. "Hello." She then laughs.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sonic 9Who is Ross) screams.

"Shut up! I am trying to read over here!" Monica (Who is cream) shouted.

nooooooooooooooooo... Sonic (Who is Ross) whispered.

_**TO BE CONTINUED?**_


	8. Chapter 8: The one with the

Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel Chapter: 8 The gangs all hear...!

Sonic (Who is Ross) was sittung at a park benvh licking his ice cream cone. It waz a hottt day. Suddenly Rachel (Who is Sally) walked over to Sonic (Who is Ross) and smacked his ice cream cone out of his hand. "I want you to suffer for what you did" she yells while flailing her arms uncontrollibly.

Knuckles (Who IS the audience) laughed histerically.

Sonic 9who is ross) looked at sally (WHO IS RACHAEL) puzzld. "Wat are yii tslikhng aboot?"

"I know what you did last summer". Said Rachel (who is sally) in absolute terror. "I know about the bodies Sonic (who is Ross)!"

Ross (who is SONIC) shivered. "I-I-I swear it was Shadow's (who is Phoebe0 idea. It was was all his fault."

"He confessed it was you Sonic (Who is Ross) he daid you threatened him with a knife...The cops are already on there way...its over...Just confessed you killed Rouge! (Who is Janice)"

Sonic (who is Ross) looked even more confused. "Janice (who is Rouge)? Oh... I thought u where talking about those 2 guys at teh coffee hoose rhat one tim."

"So you did murder someone!" Sally shouted in fear. "but wait if you killed those guys...Who killed Janice (Who is Rouge)? Suddenly a figure appeared behind Sonic (who is ross) with a knife. The figure himself onto Sonic (who is ross). Sonic (Who is Ross) screamed in terror as the figure through the knife towards him.

The audience (WhO iS kNuCkLeS) gasped.

Suddenly Vector (who is Joey) piped out of nowhere and sad " How you doin'?" he was then hit with teh knife. But he didn't even notice as he walked away.

The figure screamed in anguish. Sally (who is Rachael) walked over to find...! Sonic (who is Ross) barely clingling to life. The figure was going for another stab when suddenly... Tails (Who is Gunther) screamed, "Hey dipshit wake up!"

Big (Who is Chandler) woke up from his blissful dream. He looked around and noticed he wsa in the coffee houses. "Wat tim is it tales (who is gunther)?" Chandler (Who is Big asksd.

"Its time for you to die you fat fuck!" shouted Tails (Who is Gunther). He reachef out for his gun behind the counter and shot Big (who is chandler) in the chest. He fell down like a cabbage patch doll made exclusively in europe and died. "I'll be there for you when the rain starts to fall. I"ll be there for you like I've been there before. I'll be there for you cause you're there for me too". Sang Tails (Who is Gunther) as he dragged Big (who is Chandler) body into the cellar where he kept the others. He smiled as he threw him and closed the door one final time. Sirens rang in the distant.

To be continued? 


	9. Chapter 9: The one with the

Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel Chapter 9: Everyones ok...

Twilight Sparkle (Who IS ROSS!10 grabbed the book with her hand. He flipped through the pages for no reason. 'Such an intresting read' he said.

When suddenly Monica (WHO IS Applejack?) broke down the doorwith her head. 'Gally jeez-wiz' Twilight Sparkle )who is ross) said 'I have something excited to say' she winked

Knuckles (who is the audience) oooh-ed.

Ross (who IS Tiwilght SPArKler) ran over to Applejack (who is MONICA) but trippe over his book and fell landing on the wood of the broken door. 'Well thts how the cookie crumbles.' said Chandler (Who is Fluttershy) laughed inocently.

Rainbow Dash (who is Joey) ran an says 'how you doin?" before trying to eave, but Ross 9Who is Twilit spekle) grabbed his leg yalling 'noes don't leavs ' he was bleaeding heavy.

Joey (who is RAINBOW dash) laughed mockling ly and whispered 'THATS HOW THE COOKIE CRUMBLEDS' Twilit Spakle (who is Ross) was sad. "im sad' she said sadly.

The Audience (Who is Knuckles) aww-ed.

Just then Rachel (who Is Rarity) walked in an saw th sceen. Shw saw Twilight Sparkle (Who is Ross) clingging to Joey's (Who is RainBOW DasH) leg. Rarity (Who is RACHEL) gasped. 'Oh mah gawd! your boot is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo big!" Rarity said happly.

Knuckles (Who is the Audience) boo-ed and rejected the joke.

Applejack (Who is MoNiCa) screamed loudly and when she saw teh bloood on the ground. Without warming she slipped on it and fell into the sink. Chandler (Who IS FLUTTERSHY) was washign dishes , but sope flew evearyware when Applejack (who is Monica) fell in. Fluttershy (Who is chandler) sighed, "Well darn it.' she-he sighed in joy. Then she said 'but that's how the cookie crumbles'

Knuckles (Who is the Audience) left.

Pinkey Pie (Who is Phobe) then came in with a suicide bomb. 'nooooo.' said Ross (who is Twilit sparlers) groaned.

'Well that's how the-' the bomb exploded puding before she could finish.

They all drowned.

TO BE CONTINUED?


	10. Chapter 10: The one with the

Sonic is Ross and Sally is Rachel chapter 10: The are dead but there not rally dead

Shadow (who is Pheobe) got hitter withdht teh apple. "Yay!" She screamed on deligjt. "I love tomato!"

The audience (Who IS knuckles) screamed in confusion.

Suddenly Crem (who is Monica) ran over and ssteped on Pheoves (who is Shadow) apple.

"No!?" Shadow (who is PHEOBE) screamed in deight. "I hatted that mango."

Cream (who is Manico) who ran up to her and said, "i'm…. not getto married."

The Knuckles (who is audience) gasped.

Shadow (WHO IS pheobe) yelled in delighet. "Yay!"

"Ik not getting marriwd becuasr Richard (who is cwhis torntike) is dead…. Did you have to sqichs my muffing."

Pheobe (Who is Shadow) yawned on bordom and walked awayu. Monica (who is Cream) kept on taalking. "He died…. Of old age. He was12."

Thereee was a creak at the door. Vector (WHO IS JOEY!) slowly creeper in and slowly wispered, "How you doin'?" Then left.

Ursula (Who is Silver) came in and said, "I forgot my watch."

Knuckles (who is the Audience) glared.

Then the ceiling broke. Froggy (Who is Duck) fell in and screamed. Big 9who is Chandler) "Oh no Duck )Whp os Froggy)!"

Monica (who is Cream) walked into the room and yelleded, "How am I going to get married now!?" then she picked up the apple and threw it at a random direction.

"I'll marry you!" Said Mark (Who is Ella)

The lights such off.

Janish (Who is Rouge) scream could be heard in the distance. "Ehhh heh heh heh heh heh heh HEH!"

The curtains closed.

TO BE CONTINUED!?


End file.
